


Outsiders

by FairyNalani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, OutsidersAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNalani/pseuds/FairyNalani
Summary: Lance was just living his life as a human with special abilties, also known as an Outsider.  He was just enjoying his day, until it all goes horribly wrong.  Meeting along the way, he will meet a group of Outsiders just like him, as they all try to claim their home back.





	1. Lesson To Be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I have been making this AU for a couple of Months now, I was going to do a comic, but it would have taken too long, so instead, I'm doing this!

_Many decades ago, lived two different kinds of humans in the entire population of the world.  One of thethem, having special abilities, while the other-did not. The entire population was balanced, having a 50% and 50% percentage for the population of humans having abilities or not.  Within the uncountable population, the humans who had the abilties, made use of them, either it came to work professions, helping out citizens, aiding in rescuse, and even fighting those with the humans who abuse their powers, and use them for bad deeds.  There were many groups from different branches that were made for certain purposespurposes. A group known for their alchemy abilities and marks on their cheekbones, were known as the Alteans; another group known for their much more diverse abilities, but naturally purple-toned hair and noticeable marks on their entire body were known as the Galra.  These two groups worked together, helping each other out to help balance the population, and spread good, and peace.  But deeper within the entire human  race, lived 5 brave warriors and heroes, known as The Paladins of Voltron.  Each of the members were different: Grygan was the former Yellow Paladin, having the ability to make his skin as hard as a rock while also having the ability to make the earth shake, and be bended; Blaytz was the former Blue Paladin, he had the appearance of a charming shark, having the ability to propel water out of the thin air from his hands, and was able to swim at remarkable speeds; Trigel was the former Green Paladin and first, famous female hero, she had the ability to wrap plant life into weapons and use it to protect those who she cares about; Alfor was the former Red Paladin and last Atlean known of the human race, was known for his fire breathtaking and enchanting alchemy; And last is Zarkon, the former Black Paladin and former leader of The Paladins of Voltron, he had the ability to copy any ability as long as he had contact with his opponent,and use it against them.  The Paladins of old were known throughout the entire world, they saved innocent lives, fought countless villains, and had done multiple good deeds.  However, the peace didn't last forever...Zarkon's power continued to grow, and he couldn't control it, Zarkon began to become greedy, and tried obtaining every power he could, and become the strongest being of the entire world,  he attempted to turn his back against his comrades, and attempted to annihilate them all.  However, the other 4 Paladins couldn't accept the date they were going to face, so they had to defeat, Zarkon, even if it's the last thing they'll do.  War spreader throughout the world, cities were detroyed, forests were burned down, oceans were dried, multiple innocents were killed in the process of the war.  Eventually, all of the Paladins have eventually died, the Yellow, Green, and Blue Paladins died heroically in the process w hike fighting to protect the world, while Alfor sacrificed his life as he went down with Zarkon.  After the war, the battlefield was nothing but ash, dust, blood, and grief.  Ever since then, humans came together to build the cities back up, and after many decades later, the cities were build back up, and life went back to normal...well...almost...Humans hated the ones with the abilities, scared of what happened in the past will occur once again, causing more bloodshed like those many decades ago...._

 

 

 

_Seriously?...this lecture AGAIN?_

There, a Cuban boy was sitting at his desk, cheek resting upon his palm as he was looking at the water bubble he was circling around his fingers.  He heard this lecture too many times to count, and the point that Iverson was saying this lecture, made is even more serious...too serious, he looked over to his friend to his right, a little more chunky, a bright young guy was listening to the lesson as he was reading the books each of them have received.  The boy looked back at his hand, looking at the water just dance and away inbetween his fingers, he was completely lost in thought.  His hearing was a bit fuzzy until he was suddenly shaken, he jerked up quickly, having lost his focus, his water bubble burst, causing the cold water to pour all over his desk and lap. 

"AH!!! Cold!" The boy shrieked out in shock, he tried his best to quickly wipe the  cold water away, he eventually got as much "cleaned" as much as possible.  He clicked his slightly-curly dark-brown hair back, he was so lost into cleaning up his mess, he had forgotten as to why his friend shook him, the Cuban boy then looked up, seeing Iverson's cold stare, the boy bit his lip in tension, seeing some water got on his teacher's uniform, the boy nervously chuckled, he lifted his 2 fingers, allowing the water to come out of his teacher's uniform.

"Lance McClain, unless if you want to find yourself in the next shuttle going back to the home that you came from permanently, I suggest you to follow along with the lesson like the rest of your classmates" the teacher have a long stare at Lance, he gulped, you see, Iverson had this what-to-appears-to be a burn mark on one of his eyeslids, causing his one eyes to be shut all the time.  As soon as Iverson turned his back to continued walking up his isle, Lance then quickly reached towards his bookbag to grab the book, he had it in his grasp, about to pull it out, until the teacher called him out again.

"McClain...if you HAVE been following with our lessons these past 7 months, I will ask you a question, we have still yet to go over in this class.  In our lesson, there were two different kind of human races, the one being 'normal' and having no abilities....what do we call the one that do...what do humans call us?" The teacher's last words were cold and harsh, almost with a bitter tone.  There was a silent pause, nobody enjoyed saying this word, it is hateful. ..it is very spiteful.  Lance stayed quiet until he opened his mouth to answer.

 

"....Outsiders....." Lance looked up at the teacher with a slightly hurt-look.  Slightly upturned eyesbrows, almost like he couldn't enjoy himself every saying the word.  Iverson the turned his head back, he gave grunt before continuing to walk down the isles.  

 

It wasn't long until the bell had finally rung, it was still homeroom, so students still had at least 15 minutes to have time to themselves before their next class.  Lance groaned in tire and relief, he took out a n ocean-blue binder with the label 'Photos' written in big, black hole letters on the front cover.  His friend pulled his desk next to Lance's and chuckled a bit.

"You know, for a second there, I thought that Iverson was totally going to just through you on the headlights in front of the entire class" The Samoan teen had a cringed face while sighing, Lance jokingly shoved him.

"What are you talking about Hunk?  He already did!" Lance used his hands to jester every word before pulling his white hood over his head, Lance then fixed the collar of his Blue jersey jacket, leaning his head back against the back of his chair. 

 

Hunk was looking through his binder and photos, Lance was a photographer in his free time, and is one of his hobbies...well...was.  Hunk flipped the page filled with ocean shots, until he saw a page with photos of the #1 hero, The Champion, also known as Takashi Shirogane.  The Champion has the ability to use energy blasts from his hands, and he has the ability of super strength.  The photos showed the mighty hero in action, his black and orchid cape and suit as it flowed as he charged into battle.  One shot was him leaping in the air while his hands were glowing, getting ready to use his energy blasts, another was rising after winning a tough battle.  The Champion is Lance's biggest hero, his idle.  Until one day, after The Champion's battle, he went missing, including with his comrade, The Rebel, also known as Matthew Holt and his father, Samuel Holt.  Lance looked down at the last picture he ever took, it was a piece of cloth, possibly a piece from The Champion's suit tethered to a piece of debree, just dead.  That photo was taken a year and a half ago, so much has happened within this past year. 

Starting his second year at the Garrison after finishing his first year, getting able to use his power much more, but not only that: another school for Outsiders known as 'Marmora Academy' was attacked and bombed at least 2 months ago, the attackers are still unknown, causing panic to go around.  Lance, Hunk, and even his other friend: Pidge have wondered if they should even continue going to 'Garrison Academy for Outsiders and The Gifted'.  It wasn't long until the bell rung, as Lance and Hunk were walking out of the classroom, Lance looked back at Chalkboard, seeing something writtan in Iverson's handwriting: 'This is a Lesson to Be Learned.  Remember it for the quiz next week's  Lance turned back around, going to his locker.  

 

 

 

_Finally!  End of the Day!_

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all went over to Lance's home after the long day after their lessons.  Lance and Hunk have been friends ever since the 2nd grade, while him and Pidge have been friends since the start of Freshman year of the academy.  

"Mama!  I'm home! " Lance shouted for his entire household to hear.  That was when his twin, Rachel came downstairs and smirked at her brother, she had the look of 'oo~ you're in trouble~'. Before he could ask, his mother came down the stairs and three a sock on his shoulder, when Lance was confused as to why a sock was on his shoulder, he took a small whiff before making a gagging noise, yup...this was his sock.

"¡Lance! ¡ Mi niño! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que recojas tus calcetines apestoso y los juntes? Y cuelga tu ropa después de ir a la playa?! ¡ Estaba lavando tu ropa, y tu camisa olía a moho!" Lance's mother ranted at him about taking care of his clothing better, that was until she saw Pidge and Hunk, immediately, her strict mother-facade faded away, as she went over to hug Pidge and Hunk, she gave Hunk a kiss on the cheek.  

 

The the holy trinity just hung out at Lance's place until it was time for them to leave, after dinner, Lance went up to his room, he opened the door that was painted with a white base with a couple of Blue stripes on the top and bottom of the door, he opened it, being welcomed with the scent of the ocean.  His house was nearby the coast, the bus driver from the school to his neighborhood was a good 40 minute drive, but it's all worth it.  Lance jumped into his bed that had that had the view of the ocean, he breathed in the salted air, as he looked up at the stars.  He grabbed a his water bottle, he lifted his hand out and allowed the water to float and form into bubbles like this morning.  It wasn't long until Lance felt himself get sleepy, he eventually passed out.  In another 7 hours, he would have to wake up, and sit through another day at the academy.

 

It's so that he thought...

 


	2. Where Did It Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why?!...How....When....Why did this happen?!

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

_Ugh...Oh man.....Now?_

 

Lance opens his eyes only a slight but before closing them again in exhaustion.  He accidentally stayed up for too long because of him  practicing his water abilities until past 2:30 am.  Lance laid his head back on his pillow, and blanket on the floor, leaving him completely open with no shirt, and his ocean-colored shorts.  Seeing the sun blinding him, he covered the light from his eyes with his arm, it wasn't long until he felt himself drifting away in tire and sleep...or atleast, he wished he was drifting.  He was at peace until he suddenly felt something cold splash against his bare chest, he jerked up, and yelped in shock .

Díos Mio!!!!!" Lance shrieked as he sat up from his bed quickly, he felt his entire bed soaked with ice-cold water, he brushed it off himself in annoyance, hearing his sister laughing, it was Rachel.  Rachel was hysterically laughing at her twin brother's response, she had one of her hands in the air, with a large water bubble with a few ice cubes, she smirked.

"Lance, hora de despertar"  Rachel chuckled halfway through her words, Lance angrily then raised both of his hands, making the ice-cold water rise from his soaked body and bed, forming a large bubble, he then aimed for his twin sister.

"¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer esto Rachel ?!" Lance then bended the ice water at his sister, Rachel yelped and quickly moved out of the way, however, at that moment of revenge, Rachel's and Lance's older sister: Veronica walked into the action.

 

**SPLAAASSHHH**

 

_Oh Dispara_

_Where did it go wrong?_

Lance and Rachel gasped in shock and have each other a nervous look, the twins then quickly asked Veronica if she was okay, she groaned, and brushed the ice water off of her pajamas, her eye then twitched a bit before she lost it.

** ¡¡¡¡¡USTEDES DOS!!!!!**

_7:30_

Lance and Rachel were dropped off at Garrison Academy: School of Outsiders for the Gifted.  Lance was still angry with Rachel, there were  _other_ ways to try and get him awake, instead of  _quiznaking splashing ice, cold water at him_.  Him and Rachel have their secret handshake as Lance grunted in the end, when him and Rachel get home, Mamá will be waiting for them with a rant. He.Couldn't.Wait. He was walking into the school until it starting pouring rain, really heavily, for some random reason and time.  Lance saw other students starting bolting for the doors to get inside, but Lance, he didn't mind the rain at all, as a matter of fact, he loved the rain, Lance would always be using his ability to make his power stronger, Lance lifted his head at the sky, allowing the raindrops gently kiss his forehead multiple times.  Around 4 to 6 minutes later, it was about time for him to get inside, so he went on the academy, bended the water off of his outfit and hair, and walked through the halls as if it were nothing.  He took glances through certain classes that were ready to start, he saw the Herbology Class have some Cacti and other live plants set up at the greenhoused-classroom, felt the heat push through the Pyronesis class, watched papers fly and levitate throughout the Kinesis Class, and many other classes after that. 

Lance loved walking through the halls, taking sneak peeks at clasrooms, hanging out with his friends, flirting with new girls that he found pretty, and other stuff like that.  But to be honest, he wished that his first choice could have gotten in, in his final year of Middle School, and getting his application ready of which Academy to go to, Lance chose the Worlds #1 Outsiders Academy: Marmora Academy, but sadly, his application was denied, so he had to go for his second choice.  But one of the events Lance was always the most excited about every other year, was the Outsiders Cup. the Outsiders cup was comprised of Marmora Academy and Garrison Academy and 2 other Academy's, and this competition was to train and see their future-heroes in action, and also to see which Academy will earn the Outsider's Cup.  Each round had different kinds of matches, Agility, Teamwork, Rescue, and Battle, and in every single round, Lance always got second, and lost to the same guy!  And this guy was from Marmora Academy, but this one guy won. Every.Single.Round.  What was his name again?...K...Keith Kogane, psh...please....sound more like 'Mullet ' to Lance. Lance grunted at the thought of this 'Mullet ', it filled him with frustration, he the appeared at his classroom door, and have a sigh, as he walked into Mr. Iverson's class.

_8:00_

_It has only been 20 minutes, where is Iverson?_

Lance looked around his class, talking to one another, seeing the teacher's stand completely empty.  Lance looked over at Hunk and Pidge, the three shrugged at one another, the class thought they were going to have a free day, until they hear the classroom door get slammed opened, it was Ms. Laxus, the Hydronesis teacher, she looked frantic and serious.

"Students, you must-"

**BOOOMMM**

_What the HELL was that?! Was that-No!!!  It can't be!!!_

 

A loud bang was headed across the academyacademy, probably where the gymnasium is, students quickly took up in shock and fear, echoe of screams could be heard throughout the halls.  Lance was still sitting at his desk, thoughts were going through his head... _This is a prank right?  Just a joke?!  T-this is NOT happening right now!!!  Wait...Rachel has her math class on that side of the school where the sound just came from!_ Lance quickly stood up, his skin went slightly pale, he needs to get Rachel, as his classmates and himself were running away to their evacuation areas, Lance saw everybody else running the opposite direction where the noise came from, he then turned around, pausing, before he started running the opposite direction, the direction where the sound came from, the direction where his sister is.  Hunk and Pidge quickly turned around, shocked, seeing their friend starting to run.

 

"Lance, what are you doing?!  Evacuation is this way!" Hunk yelled out to his friend, telling him he was going the wrong way, that was until his other friend: Pidge started running after Lance, she stopped and turned around with a small fire in her eyes.

"Come on Hunk!!!". Pidge yelled for her friend to follow, Hunk turned back, seeing all of his teammates run towards the panic rooms, he growls under his breaths before running after his friends.

 

Lance was running in the hallway, seeing the once filled classrooms, completely barren and empty, as he continued running and cutting through halls before he crashed into Pidge and Hunk.  The three crashes to the ground, Lance groaned as he rubbed his head, he opened his eyes, seeing his friends there.

"WHAT are you guys doing here?!  You guys are supposed to be in the rooms!"  Lance asked in shock , that was until Hunk grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook them.

"'What are we doing here'?  What are YOU doing here?!  You were supposed to follow the class!". Hunk stated, that was until Lance looked up at Hunk and to Pidge with his facial expression in a serious look.

"Rachel is at this side of the school, I have to get her, then, and ONLY then, will I go!"  Lance shook Hunk's hands off, and turned around, until his arm was grabbed by Pidge.

"We'll help you Lance". Her eyes looked understanding and serious, Hunk looked at Pidge in shock, hearing she made the decision FOR them, Hunk signed in defeat until he ran with the 2.

 

The 3 were running until they opened the door into the next hall, instead of the brick walls, with tile flooring, it was just...debree and small fires.  The 3 walked carefully, Hunk stopped, seeing a girl on the ground, her head was completely shot in, blood covered her entire head, ruining her T-Shirt, the 3 went quiet, it was hard for Lance to swallow, he felt himself trying to gasp for air.  Pidge, Hunk, and Lance continued walking in the former-halls.  

 

_Where did it all go wrong?  We were JUST having a day like any other...so why...how....why is this happening?!_

 

"RACHEL?!" Lance cupped his mouth, making sure she could at least hear him even in the slightest.  He yelled out countless times before he eventually got an answer.

" LANCE!!! " ...It was Rachel's voice, Lance without hesitation, he quickly ran towards the voice, it was to the English classroom.

 

"Lance!  WAIT!"  Hunk tried calling out for Lance, but it was no use.  

"Rachel! I'm here!" Lance then charged into the classroom, he saw 7 people tied up and whimpering, and next to them, his sister knocked out on the floor, he looked up, seeing a tall...thing...they had a dark streak across their eyes, Lance was about to use his water abilities before he was unexpectedly felt his body get hit twice, he felt his entire body go numb, he collapsed to the floor, he looked up, seeing another person with their hair in a long braid and with 4 tiger-like marks all over their face.  His eyes shook, he then felt a gun being held to his head, he the b heard the door being slammed open again, he then saw Pidge and Hunk.

"Guys, wait!" Lance cries out, but it was too late, he saw 1 more person jump from down the ceiling, one of them lifts Pidge in the air, and the other one was the one Lance was knocked out by,  they hit Hunk's arm muscles and back, letting him call to the ground helplessly.  

 

He was placed next to his sister, as Pidge was levitate next to him, then Hunk.

"Are you sure this is the one?"  One of the people speak to the other, the other shrugs, they stood over Rachel, they then grabbed some kind of syringe-looking technology, they were about to let it come in contact with Rachel, Lance growled angrily, he then spat at the Galra's cheek before they could EVER come in contact with Rachel.  The figure groans in anger, and quickly lifts Lance up by the collar of his jacket, Lance then felt something cold slightly stab his neck.

 "AGH!" Lance yelps out, it felt like Lance got prick by a needle.  

"LANCE!!!!" Hunk and Pidge yelled out, they saw that Lance got injured, but they couldn't do anything.

Lance looks at the figure's face, seeing a shocked expression.

"This is him...The Blue Paladin..."

 

_Wait...The What?..._

 


	3. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new Chapter, just some information on some characters!!! Woo! I will be updating this every time a major character is introduced, or a new outfit is released. Doo make sure to keep up to date!

**Lance McClain**

**Age** : 17

 **Hair Type/Color** : Dark Brown, short-styled with a slight curl

 **Eye Color** : Blue (Specifically a navy blue),

 **Skin tone** : Warm Beige with brown freckles

 **Year** : Junior

 **School** : Garrison Academy of Outsiders

 **Power/Ability** : Water/Ice

 **Power description** : Lance has the ability to control water by using his hands.  However, he can only do this when he has a resource nearby.  The most he can carry if about 8 gallons worth of water.  And if he tried hard enough, the water could turn into ice, bigger quantities of ice usedused/made, little frosts will appear against his cheeks and his face.

 **Paladin Color** : Blue

** Outfits **

School

-(always) Seashell bracelet

-White T-Shirt with blue 3/4 sleeves

-Blue and White Baseball Jersey Jacket

-Denium vest with grey sleeves and hood

-Blue or Black vans

-(Occasionally) Snapback

Outsider

-(Always)Seashell bracelet

-Black 3/4 long sleeve shirt

-Dark Navy-Blue Almost-black fitness vest

-Jeans

-Blue Vans

-Navy Blue Bandana around neck(mask)

-Black finger-less gloves with 2 navy blue stripes going down, however, the middle and ring finger have no material left on them.

???(Me no Spoil, this @ the end)

Coming very late

 

 

**Rachel McClain**

**Age** : 17

 **Hair Type/Color** : Dark Brown,  mid-back length curly hair

 **Eye Color** : Blue (Specifically a navy blue),

 **Skin tone** : Warm Beige with brown freckles

 **Year** : Junior

 **School** : Garrison Academy of Outsiders

 **Power/Ability** : Water/Ice

 **Power description:**   Much alike her twin Lance, Rachel also has the ability to use water at her will.  She preferably use her water abilities for ice, she is more of a Ice user than Lance.

** Outfits **

School

-Sleeveless dress with  royal blue and white stripes

-Tan laced boots

-(Always) Seashell bracelet

???(Me no Spoil, this @ the end)

Coming very late

 

 

**Pidge Gunderson**

**Real Name:** Katie Holt

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair Type/Color:**   Tan/Light Brown bob with slight wave

 **Eye Color:**   Tan/Hazel

 **Skin Tone and Extras:**   Peachy tan with TONS of freckles

 **Year:**   Junior(Skiped a year)

 **School:**   Garrison Academy for Outsiders

 **Power/Ability:**   Hack

 **Power Description:**   As long as Pidge has access to a computer or literally ANY technical device that needs to be hacked in, she could do that in less than 6 minutes.  Pidge will need to have physical contact with the device, and once she does, her eyes will go all glitchy, leaving her defences lowered.

 **Paladin Color** : Green

** Outfits **

School

-Sweater with a 3/4 sleeve the top half being green, and the 2nd, white.

-(Occasional) Army Overcoat with alien and technology patches

-Brown capris

-Black Converse with orange and green accents

-GLASSES

Outsider

-Glasses

-Dusty Olive turtleneck

-Black Longcoat

-Brown Capris

-Black Converse with orange and green accents

-Goggles(covers glasses/She Takes them off)

???(Sorry, have to wait until the end!!!).

 

**Hunk Garrett**

**Age:**  17

 **Hair Type/Color:**    Dark Brown shaggy hair with slight wave

 **Eye Color:**   Dark Brown

 **Skin Tone and Extras:**   Dark tan with a few moles on the sides of his cheeks

 **Year:**   Junior

 **School:**   Garrison Academy for Outsiders

 **Power/Ability:**   Boulder

 **Power Description:**   Hunk's ability is to allow himself to basically bend the earth, you know, like in avatar?  And when Hunk holds his breath, he can turn himself into stone for a temporary shield and/or use it as defense.

 **Paladin Color** : Yellow

** Outfits **

School

-Mustard T-Shirt 

-Olive green hoodie 

-Tan capris

-Orange Bandana

-Black sneakers

Outsider

-Dusty Mustard Hoodie

-Black Vest

-Wrist Pads and Knee pads

-Filtration mask

~~~~???(Sorry, cannot say)

Will come later in the future

 

 

**The Champion**

**Real Name:** Takashi Shirogane

 **Age:** Coming Soon

 **Hair color:**   (former) Black Short sides and long front (currently) Black short on the sides, and white and long front

 **Eye Color:**   Silver

 **Skin Color and Extras:** Light Beige/Peach Large slash scar across their face, cheek to cheek

 **Power/Ability:**   Energy Blasts and super strength

 **Power Description:**   Coming Soon

 **Paladin Color** : Black

**Clothing**

Outsider

-Black T-Shirt

-Black Vest

-(Always) Chain Necklace with engagement ring

-Dark Gray Pants

-Black Combat Boots

 

 

**Keith Kogane**

**Age:**  Coming Soon

 **Hair color and style:**  Shoulder Length Raven Hair with Long Bangs most of the time, in a ponytail

 **Skin tone and Marks:**   Light Beige/Peach and Burn Mark on right cheek 

**Eye Color:**   Midnight Purple-Almost Black

 **Year:**   Coming Soon

 **School:** Marmora Academy

 **Power/Ability:**   Coming Soon

 **Power Description:**   Coming Soon

 **Paladin Color** : Red and slightly Black

**Clothing**

Outsider

-Red Bandana around Neck

-Black T-Shirt

-Black Jacket with scrunched up sleeves with red dash tied on right sleeve

-Ripped up black jeans with another red dash tied against thigh

-Black, Fingerless Leather gloves

-Black Combat boots

 

**Nikky**

**Nicknames:** ****Nik, Four

 **Real Name:** Coming Later

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair Type/Color:**   (So Far) Dark Brown Almost-Black

 **Eye Color:**   Dark Brown

 **Skin Tone and Extras:**   Warm Beige with tiny scars around their right eye

 **Year:**   Junior

 **School:**   Marmora Academy for Outsiders

 **Power/Ability:**   Coming Soon

 **Power Description:**   Coming Soon

** Outfits **

Outsider

-Dusty Golden T-Shirt

-Black Vest w/ Hood

-Black scarf around neck(mask)

-Black jeans

-Black combat boots

-Dolphin necklace

???(Sorry, have to wait until the end!!!)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow My Tumblr for art, updates, and also mini comics based off my AU!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fairynalani


	4. Going Is is the Easy Part, But Getting Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk, and Lance need to escape...and warn everybody what has happen...But how?

"It's them...The Blue Paladin..." The tall and buff figure looked up in shock at Lance's feared eyes, the person then went quiet and looked at the other 4 comrades.

 

_Wait...I 'm the what?..._

 

 

 "Check the rest for any signs of their dust...we cannot risk ANY signs of the Paladin's reincarnated powers slipping through here.  And if the rest don't have what we are searching for, throw the rest of them in the van" the figure ordered the other 4, they all nodded.  The one figure with the long braid walked up to Pidge as she was still moving, the figure grabbed the same device from their holster and held it up to Pidge's neck, as did the other person with Hunk.  Pidge started squirming and tried her best to move away from the needle, the figure then got annoyed by the turbulance, so they grabbed Pidge's head and stopped it from moving.

"Stop...moving squirt.  If you move and this injects in the wrong place, who knows which blood vessel it might hit" the voice sounded feminine, and almost in a sinister kind of joking-tone.  Pidge did as she was told, she stopped moving, the device pricked her neck, she gave a slightly pained gasp, as did Hunk.  Lance took a glance over, seeing the devices glow both a bright color.  The device that injected Pidge had a green color, as with Hunk's, it flowed yellow-golden.

"Oh my god..well, I'll be damned...3 of them are  _here here_.  Finnick,  Maree, get over here, I need you twins to get these guys over to base, send them there to be terminated" The commander ordered the two figures standing in the back of the class.  The two walked up, and stood behind Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.  Finnick was a more skinny figure with long and pointy ears, as Maree had a short bob with magenta fronts.  Finnick placed one hand on Pidge's shoulder, and his other on Hunk's.  As Maree stood over Lance and one of her hands on the  back of his neck, the twins looked at eachother and nodded.  They looked up, closed their eyes, but before they teleported, one of them injects Hunk with something, as did  the other with Lance.

 "NO!!! Trait-"

 

**9:00**

_Wait...do...I feel rain?..._

Lance opened his eyes, feeling his muscles again suprisingly, he looked around, seeing his surroundings, he found himself in an alleyway with tall walls with red brick, and black metal bars for fences at apartments.  He was still regaining his movement, that was until he felt the strong grip on the back of his neck completely letting go.

 "AUGH! Get off of me!!!" It was a female voice, possibly around her early 20's.  Lance felt himself getting stronger, and feeling his muscles starting to work, he looked to his left and right, he saw Hunk build a small barricade around the one twin, he groans trying to get free from his prison.  He then looks over at Pidge, who was on the shoulders of the other twin, Lance then realized that it was raining, he then formed a water bubble, enough water to fill about a gallon of water.  He then aimed at the attacker's mouth and nose area, a water pocket formed around their only source of breathing, they fell to the ground, they were trying to grab at the water, Lance saw they were going to pass out if he didn't stop, so he did.  Lance lowered his hand, allowing the water-pocket to fall to the ground, the twins was coughing roughly, trying to get air.  

"Lance, let's go!" Hunk calls out for Lance, he turns around with Pidge and Hunk, away from the twins.  He was running until he heard.

"W-WAIT! D...Don't go out there!" The twin cried out, trying their best to earn them, but it was no use.  The three teenagers were running down the sidewalk.  They were in the city nearby the Academy.  They ran down the sidewalk, they saw fire trucks and police cars rush down the street, sirens blasting.  The three walked past a TV store with TV displays playing the news.

**Breaking News: The Outsiders School known as Garrison Academy was attacked as early as 30 minutes ago.  5 dead, and 10 missing.**

The three were about to run into the police station when they accidentally ran into another person, they are a man in a longcoat, shades, black suitpants and a vest.

 "Whoa kids, what's the rush? What's the matter?" The man looks down to the three gasping teenagers.

 "Sir, please move out of the way, we are kind of in a rush-" Pidge was informing the stranger before he cut her off and saw the wounds that were in their neck, it left a mark looking like a V.K

The man was about to step out of the way before they all heard something, almost like a message from a walkie talkie.

**Issiah, there were 3  Outsiders that escaped the school.  They are all paladins, exterminate them if you locate them.**

The 3 looked up in horror, seeing the message came from the stranger's longcoat...

_He was here to stop us?!_

The stranger then tried grabbing Pidge, but luckily, he gravitated his sunglasses, allowing them to break in half, revealing lavender racoon-like marks under his eyes.  The three began to run the opposite direction before -

**BOOOOOM**

_Oh my God no..._

It was an explosion that happened on the road, a car was on fire as 2 policemen were on the ground.  The three then look over at the television again, seeing but a ruthless and wrathful looking man, he had horns poking from his cheeks, forehead, and skin, he had orc-like teeth and eyes that were glowing purple.  He's then opened his voice, his voice sounded absolutely horrifying, almost like a nightmare coming true.

**People of the City and the World.  Listen to this message like a war cry.  My brothers and sisters, have been living in hate, bloodshed, and in the shadows.  No.More.  Come with Me, and fight for our rule of the entire world.  I shall rule the entire society and power over all, and for those who don't surrender or stand by my side, will be exterminated.  Just like the Paladins of Voltron all those decades ago.**

Lance watched the video in shock and horror.  Lance looks over at Pidge and Hunk, who have the same feeling and expression in their face.   _Díos Mio!!!  He wants to power the entire world...and for those who don't follow...will...no...Lance...there is a way to fix this, a way to stop this...eventually, he will wake up from this nightmare, and wake up like nothing has happened.  Lance felt people run by, while screaming in freight and hitting his shouders, he needs to head back home.  Wait...The train station!  There was this old and abandoned train station he used to go through with his siblings on the way home to the city, it was an easy shortcut -just go strait!_

"Guys follow me!"  Lance grabbed his friend's hands and they ran after Lance. 

 

 

**9:30**

They ran past other civilians and walked down an alleyway to an abandoned secret diner.  Him, Pidge, and Hunk walked in, the two looked in awe, seeing the modern-rectro theme it was going for. 

"My family used to go here for lunch when we were little. Remember Hunk?"  Lance weakly grined as they were walking past the eating area, and then into the cold, dark and silver kitchen.

"Yeah, I remember, it's just that I didn't EVER bother coming here after it closed suddenly" Hunk frowned as he looked at the 2 booths him and Lance's family used to ALWAYS sit at.  Every month, the Garrett and McClain family will go an catch up on life, eat burgers, and drink milkshakes.  That was at least 8 years ago.

They looked at the checkered booths and orange and turquoise stools.  Eventually, they walked up to a door in the back and went through it.  It was a stairwell, or atleast, it COULD have been one.  The three go down the spiral into the dark tunnel.  

"Oh man!  Where are we?" Pidge doesn't know where she was walking, so she grabbed 3 glow sticks from her backpack.  She cracks all 3, allowing the luminous, green light to surround them, understanding their surroundings.

"This is an abandoned train station.  Nobody was using train stations anymore, so, it just closed down" Lance grabs a holistic as did Hunk, and the three began walking down the halls, making sure to keep close with one another.  They continued walking until they suddenly felt a warm breeze against their bare legs.  They covered their mouths, expecting it to be dust or something..but...

_Mom's cooking?_

Lance took a few sniffs in, the air smelled _exactly_ like his mom's garlic knots.

 "Yo!  It smells exactly like my mom's garlic knots in here!  Hunk, did you take some of mine?" Lance jokes around, but Hunk looks at him weird.

"'Your mom's garlic knots'? What are you talking about?  It smells like my mom's and sister's cooking. " Hunk stated.

"Okay, clearly both of you are nose blind, AND you need to get your noses checked, because to  _me_ it smells like peanut butter cookies in here" Pidge informed Hunk and Lance, the two looked back at her and then turned around.  The three continued walking until their steps got slower, Lance then let out a long and loud yawn.

"Man, are you guys feeling really tired?  Or is it just me?" Lance asked Pidge and Hunk, looking back at them, he saw Pidge running her eyes and Hunk starting to yawn as well.

"Yeah...But I'm not sure why...we....we each had a granola bar, on...the...way" Pidge's words were getting sluggish before she slumped to the ground, almost like she fell asleep.

"Pidge!" Hunk runs by her and checks on her, it's almost like Pidge just fell asleep.  Hunk then picks Pidge up bridal position and then walks with her.

Lance and Hunk were walking, their steps got slower and slower, their bodies felt heavy, it wasn't long before Hunk sat against a wall and eventually went out cold.  Lance looks back, he then walks back to Hunk and shakes his shoulder.

"Hunk? Buddy? Come on, we...we have to...hurry.... "Sleep then caught into Lance, Lance then falls to his knees nd slumps over, he looks up, seeing a figure with a gas mask on, they bend over, looking over at Ance.

"Nighty Night" The figure whispered before Lance went out cold.

_Damnit...sleeping gas..._

 

 

**11:00**

_Huh?...just...a dream?_

Lance opens his eyes, seeing a stone ceiling, it was almost completely dark except for the glow sticks they had with them, he sees a doorway of golden light come from the other rooms.  

_Wait...PIDGE!!!HUNK!!!_

Lance sits up quickly, accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling.

"AGH! " Lance groans in pain as he runs it, he looks off the side of the platform he as on, he was on a shelf, in the form of a bunk bed, he jumps off, seeing Hunk and Pidge.  He quickly shakes the two violently until he got a reaction from the two.

"Lance..w...what ha-"

"Shhh...I am getting the feeling we were taken, come on" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk get off from their bunk and look over at the door, seeing a cell-door Lance felt them, metal...But he cut through metal before.  He looks around for a source of water, when he couldn't think of any ideas, he then closes his mouth, and allows himself to salvitate.  He then opens his mouth, and bends his saliva as if it were water.

"Ew...dude...gross" Hunk groans in disgust, Pidge just sighs, the three have done this situation before, when Lance tried getting them out of detention..to cut it short...it didn't work out.

Lance then starts waving left to right, and diagonally very quickly multiple times until he kicked it open, breaking the cells down.  The three then made a run for it until they saw somebody with a food tray, without hesitation, Lance used the liquid from the cups and pushed it against the threat, allowing their back to hit a wall, knocking them unconscious.  The three continued running until they went through a door, but the room was completely pitch black.

 

"Guys, we have to stay together...alright?" Lance reminds his friends.

" Got it...Hunk?.....Hunk? " No response from Hunk as Pidge called out his name, Lance then blindly runs off, breaking the contact Pidge had with Lance's jacket.

 "Wait! Lan-" Pidge was calling out for Lance until she went quiet, Lance gasped and turned around.

"Pidge?...Pidge?!..Katie?!" Lance tried calling for Pidge before the darkness went away.  Lance found himself in a room with lots of torches and light.  It has a table and a map on the wall, he was standing in the middle of the room, he looked behind him.

Lance saw Pidge and Hunk asleep on the floor again, this time, seeing the figure again, it was a girl with pale skin, long silver pigtails with magenta highlights, gasmask, and a skateboarder outfit.  Lance continues to look around him, seeing more and more random faces, until one taps his shoulder.  Lance jerks around, seeing a guy with long, raven bangs with the rest of his hair in a ponytail, midnight purple-almost black eyes, red bandana around his neck, black t-shirt, black jacket with scrunched up sleeves with a red dash tied in the right arm, and scar on his right cheek, a burn...wait...

_MULLET?!_

"Grah!!!" Keith then punched Lance on the cheek, causing him to fall to the ground, going unconscious.


	5. What is This Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Pidge, and Hunk find themselves in a HQ of sports filled with Outsiders, just like them. Question is, why are they there? And what is their purpose of being there?

_Ugh...Díos Mio...my head..._

 

Lance slowly opens up his eyes, feeling a sharp pain against his cheek, he tries to move, but he feels dope redistricting his movement, and he looks down at his hands, seeing hand guards, blocking his ability to bend water.  

 

 "You're finally awake..." It was a voice, it was strict and slightly cold, but Lance didn't know who it was, so he looks up, seeing Keith Kogane...'Mullet'.  Lance 's eyes squint, looking up at Keith with bitterness.  

"It's you, where-" Lance was about to finish his sentence before he gets cut off by feeling something sharp press lightly, yet firmly against the front of his throat, he inhaled deeply, gulping, he looks over to his left and right.

 "LANCE!" Hunk yelled out his friend's name in concern of Lance.

 "What do you  _want_ with us?!" Pidge yelled out, her voice sounded demanding, yet scared.

 "You were getting too close in our hideaway...who knows...you might be Gales spies" It was a female voice, she sounded determined and sternly. She presses the knife against Lance's neck only in the slightest bit, making sure not to cut him just yet.

"Wait...Galra?" Hunk looked up at a female figure figure with long, almost-white hair, pointed ears, and gave marks on her cheeks, almost like 'V's.

"Galra are a merciless group of the Outsider population...known for having purple hair, and purple marks that appear on their bodies... we had an incident with Half a spies, we will  _not_ have it happen again... " The figure had a very thick English-Accent, as she looked at the three with a very intense and cold stare.  The three look at one another, and looked up at the figures before them.

 "Enough questions!" Keith strictly growled under his breath, he then put up his hand to signal some people.  He put up three fingers and called somebody to move forward.  From the group of people in the room, three people emerged, two boys, and one girl.  One of the boys, much taller and older than the other two, the other big and the girl look like twins.  Th he female figure then stepped away from Lance, allowing their knife against Lance's neck to cease.  The three figures broke paths, leading each one to either Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.  The three then simultaneously placed one of their palms on the captain's forehead, and the other, on their shoulder. Th he figured looked up to Keith, waiting for the signal to act.  The three figures' palms began to glow a calming jade, their eye began glowing a peridot color as they were looking through Pidge's, Lance's, and Hunk's thoughts and memories.  It only took about 4 minutes until the glowing stopped, and they looked up at Keith and the others in the room.

 "They're clean" The eldest told their people, some whispers traveled across the room.

 " If they are clean, they're clean.  But that doesn't mean they're staying"  Keith sternly planned without any body else's vote.  He was about to leave until the British female from earlier grabbed his arm, he flinched a bit, and looked back at her.

 "Princess, this is our only choice.  Allura, we can't risk having any more people.  Face it, the less people we have, the better chance we have of getting through this". Keith looked over at Lance with a cold stare.  It wasn't until the princess sharply inhaled and tightened her grip on Keith's arm, Keith flinched as he looked at Allura.

"Keith, the more people we have...The better.  Besides, you heard Braiz, these people are clean...The action is getting worse out there Keith, we _cannot_ send them back out there" Allura tried her best to convince Keith, Keith eventually gave up and sighed, his head was looking down before he then looked back at the three.

"If you will help us without pulling _anything_...then maybe just  _maybe_ you will be able to stay for a week or two" Keith then jerked Allura's hand off his arm, and walked out of the room.  

 

_What is his deal?_

Lance looked to his left and right, seeing the ropes being cut off of Pidge and Hunk, they looked over at the twins, and thanked them.  Lance then felt the rope tied around him get loose, he looked forward, seeing Allura.  He blushes a bit, seeing her long and beautiful hair.  The role eventually fell to the ground, Lance rubbed his wrists and hands, Allura then offered her hand to help him out of the chair.

"You need help stonding?" Allura then helped Lance up, Lance then spun Allura and dipped her.

"Thank you my princess.  By the way, the name's Lance" Lance have his charming and flirtatious smirk and winked at her, Pidge and Hunk groans as Lance flirted with Allura.  Allura was in slight shock by Lance's sudden movement until she looked over at his ears, she grabbed them and rugged on them.

"Your ears?  They're hideous" Allura then tugged at Lance's ears.  Lance then yelped before her realization in their position, she then pushed Lance away in disgust, and brushed herself off.  She then walked out of the room, as did a few other people.  Lance then walked back at Pidge and Hunk.

"I think she digs me" Lance smirked as he saw Allura walk away.  Pidge groans as Hunk sheepishly grined and chuckled nervously.  The three were just talking, trying to remain even the slightest bit of calm.  Lance saw the girl with the long, twin, silver pony-tails, gasmask, and skateboarder-looking clothes, and walked over to her.

 "Listen, I know we got off the wrong foot, but, I need to get home, and check on my family.  You know the city side where the beach was?  Me and my friends need to go  _there_ ". Lance explained in desperation to leave, he looked at the girl's eyes widen and her eyebrows upturn.  

"Listen blue boy, with the state the city is in  _right now_ , I doubt you and your friends will be going out any time soon, especially in _that..._ You and your friends change first, and then we can talk, I'm sorry" the girl then let Pidge, Hunk, and Lance follow the girl into a room with 3 other people; surprisingly, one of them being their classmates.

"Lance!" It was a girl with blind pigtails with sea-green highlights and a ocean-themed coral blouse.  She ran over to Lance and she hugged him tightly, and he hugged back.

"Plax...so glad at least we know others made it out safely" Lance smiled, Plax reminds him so much of Rachel...wait... _RACHEL!_

"PLAXUM!  Have you seen Rachel?! " Lance quickly pulled Plaxum away, his eyes looked desperate and filled with concern.  Plaxum's eyes then turned sad, her eyebrows upturned as she looked at Lance.

"Lance...Rachel was taken, as with Blum and Swirn, and many others..." Lance's eyes widened, he stepped back for a moment before the girl walked back in.

"I picked out clothing that will be easy for you all to blend in and yet, stick out within the group.  Navy Blue Vest, Black Elbowcut, black and Blue Gloves, Water pack, and Navy Blue Mask for you Blue boy.  Dusty Mustard Hoodie, Black Vest, Wrist Pads and Knee pads, and a filtration mask for you Sunshine.  Dusty Olive turtleneck, Black Longcoat and goggles for you Katie" The girl handed the three some outfits, they could keep their dark jeans and dark shorts/pants, but their shirts poked out too much, and each Outsider got an item to cover at least half their face.

After the three changes into their clothing, they each stepped out of their room area.  Lance adjusted the collar of his Navy-Blue best and his gloves with his 3 fingers exposed.  

"Well, you three look ready to go, come on, I have a couple of people for you to meet" The skateboarder girl then let the three follow her.  Lance looked at some people being tended to, seems as though these are probably victims from the city being attacked.  He then saw a person with a dusty mustard t-shirt, with an opened black-best and black snapback trying to cheer up a group of little kids.  He couldn't help but to smile at the children's laughter, but his smile soon faded into a frown, he was so concerned about his family.  Hunk looked back at his friend, and then placed his warm hand in Lance's shoulder.  Lance let out a gasp, snapping back into reality, he looks up at Hunk.

"Hey, they're going to be alright, we'll find them; safe and sound.  Now come on, we're walking way slower than your grandpa right now". Hunk smiled warmly at his upset friend, Lance smiled back, letting out a chuckle.  As they continued walking, Pidge opened her mouth to say something.

 

"Hey...we never caught your name at all yet.  But, how did you know my name is Katie?" Pidge asked the older girl, she looked back at the three, seeing Lance and Hunk curious as well.

"Blaz and his siblings told us after they learned about you three.  And when I mean by 'us' I mean only me, Keith, Nik, and our leader.  Name's Sam by the way" Sam looked up at a sign that said 'Infirmary'.  Th He four walked into the room, seeing tables with cushioning and platforms of stone with more cushions.  Shelves filled with medicines and an area with beakers and lots with what seems to be like a potion area.  The three looked over, seeing a girl around their age tend to somebody's wounds.  Her skin turned into  crystal.  The crystals began glowing a calm blue, healing the person's wound on their head slowly, but completely.  

"Shay, I have some new people here for you to meet" Sam smiled at Shay, and then at another girl at the medicine cabinent, she had long, crimson and curly hair with green eyes, Sam walks over to the other girl, and wraps her hands around her waist.  Lance looks over at Sam and what seems to be her girlfriend start to kiss one another, he covers his eyes before he sees Allura reading a book of sorts.  

 

"Hi, I'm Hunk" Hunk walks over to Shay and greets himself.  Shay than turned around, looking at Hunk, she had little bone-like projections poking out of the sides of her cheeks, her earrings dangled as she looked at Hunk with a warm smile.

"Hello Hunk!  I'm Shay, it's amazing meeting you!  Sam tells me that your skins can turn into stone. " Shay smiles brightley,  fascinated by Hunk, she smiles at her almost like a star.  Hunk smiled and blushes, no girl has ever gotten fascinated with his ability besides Pidge.  

 

It was at least 15 minutes of interacting with the people taking care of the infirmary before the four started to get moving.  The four took a look at the cafeteria area, training area, and other sleeping quaters.  It wasn't long until the four reached the last room, it was an open doorway with curtains and a sign on the side that said 'Leader's Den'  the four walked into the room.  They saw 3 separate paths that could lead to three different resting quaters.  

 

"Yo Shiro, we have some new people" Sam crossed her arms and grinned.

 

A well-being man with no arm, Black hair with a white front, turned around.  His silver eyes looked at the three, and a large scar across his face and nose told a story of great battle.  He looks at the three, but his eyes focused on Pidge, his eyes widened a bit.  Lance couldn't believe this...this is...this is....

 

_...It's the Champion..._


	6. Why Can't I Just Wake Up From This Nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting last week D: I had lots of stuff to do that weekend, so I couldn't publish the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for helping me get at least 230+ hits! I am so happy this AU has a chance to at least thrive a little bit before the show officially ends.
> 
> I promise you guys that I will publish a chapter every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday! (So basically one chapter each weekend)!

_No way...It's him...it's actually **him**!_

 

Lance looks at Shiro, shocked seeing his hero stand before him, in person...wow...

His eyes trail at his hero before him, seeing his once all-black hair, now with a pale white front.  Lance's eyes continued looking at The Champion, seeing a large and nasty scar across their face, almost like a beast slashed across his face;  Although the Champion had ruined hair, large and small scars displayed all over his arms and neck, but Lance looks over at the Champion's missing arm.  Lance's eyes widened, a small gasp escapes his lips before Shiro flinched and hid his missing arm with his only hand.  Shiro looked at the three when his main focus was at Pidge, his eyes squinted a bit until his eyes opened.

 

"....Katie?..." his voice sounded almost in slight disbelief before he got quickly squeezed by Pidge.  Lance's and Hunk's jaws opened wide, seeing that their friend knew _the_ Champion, and _never_ told them.  They saw the two hug before Pidge quickly pushed Shiro away, her eyes looked as if she had a sudden realization.

"Shiro!  Wait...If you're here, Matt! Dad! Are they here-are they with you?!" Pidge's eyes had a flicker of hope in her hazel eyes as she was hopeful...but it didn't last.  Shiro's eyebrows upturned and looked away, Pidge didn't want to accept what Shiro's body language meant, she then pushed him back a bit, causing Shiro's eyes to open a bit in shock.  The back of Shiro's waist bumped the edge of the table, Lance looked in surprise, he saw Pidge angry before...but not like _this_.

"Don't...Don't you dare say that _you don't know_!" Pidge's tone turned bitter and sharp.  A few tears filled her eyes, her brother and dad have been missing for a year and a half now, she has been searching for them **everywhere**.  It almost lead her to the point of her being _arrested_.  Lance and Hunk looked at eachother in tension as they saw two people take a few steps to protect Shiro before Shiro raised his hand, telling them that it's alright.

"Pidge..I'm sorry.  My escape was quick and I never had a second to collect my thoughts, I was broken out, I never had enough time to reach Matt and Samuel; I'm sorry Katie...I really am" Shiro looked away from Katie, his hair covered his eyes for a few moments before he leaned over and placed his hands on Pidge's shoulder's firmly.

"We'll get them back, that's _my_ promise." Shiro promised to Pidge, she nodded before she stepped back.  Shiro then looked over at Lance and Hunk, who have had absolutely no idea what's going on.

"Sorry, Your friend and I know eachother.  My name is Takashi Shirogane, but everybody calls me Shiro." Shiro shook Hunk's and Lance's hands before Shiro took a second glance at Lance, seeing he's still starstruck.

"You alright?"

"Oh sorry! Name's Lance, Lance McClain" Lance shook Shiro's hand for only a little bit before pulling his hand away.  Lance never liked shaking hands with people for a long time because Lance doesn't want his sweat to get on people's hands.  After the handshake, Hunk then shook his hero's hand.

"Name's Hunk, I just wanted to tell you that I'm just your biggest fan!  You helped me with embracing my abilities so much, and meeting you _here in person_ is such an honor!" Hunk rambled a bit as he was shaking SHiro's hand with both of his, as Hunk had a bit smile on his face.  Shiro blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Um, thank you? I really don't see myself as a hero _that much_ but-" Shiro chuckled before he was cut off by a knock at the door.  Lance and Hunk turn around, seeing the same figure they saw hanging out with the kids.  It was a averaged height figure with warm-beige skin, dark hair hidden in a black snap-back, black scarf covering half of their face, dusty-mustard t-shirt, black vest, black fingerless gloves, dark navy blue jeans, and black-laced boots walk into the room. They walk past Lance, Hunk, and Pidge before they whispered into Shiro's ear.  Shiro's eyes widened a bit before a loud explosion is heard, the ground rumbles, causing some screams to echo throughout the place.  The ground shakes a little a bit, but nothing too serious. 

"What was that?!" Sam yelled while her eyes were shaking.  That was until the figure said.

"Galra..."

Lance's hearing went silent for a moment, his pupils went small and he started to sweat.

_Wait..Wait a minute...Gal-No!  Galra have never been heard of since 15 years ago!  There's no way!  the explosions..the attacks...what is going on?! Is my family okay?! IS RACHEL OKAY?!   WHY CAN'T I JUST WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE?!_

Lance's breathing got a bit heavy before Lance felt his shoulders get shaken, Lance released a violent gasp, he snaps out of it, he looks up at his friend's concerned eyes, he looks to his right, seeing Pidge there.

"Lance, they're going to be okay...Rachael is okay, breathe Lance." Hunk kept his hands on Lance's shoulders, helping him with his breathing.  Hunk remembers this when they were kids.

 

* * *

Hunk was helping out with Lance as they limped up a hill.  Lance had a very nasty cut on his leg, Lance continued limping as he was saying 'ow' in between each step he took.

"It's okay Lance, we're almost there, your mom will fix you right up...Lance?..." Hunk smiled until they reached a sudden hault, Lance then leaned against a tree.

"Hunk, I can't show them this, Mamá strictly told me to _never_ in the forest Hunk!  When she knows I went, she'll- she'll think i have no respect for her rules, she will think I'm nothing but a trouble child.."

_stop_

"she'll...she'll hate me Hunk-hate me for not being the perfect son"

**_stop...._ **

"-not being like Veronica, or Marco, or Luis..and and-" Lance started to break down, tears started flowing from his face before Hunk grabbed his shoulders without hesitation and shook them.

"Lance! Do you _hear_ yourself?!  Your mother isn't going to hate you, it was my fault we went down.  And do you _really_ think your mother will _hate_ you and think your a _problem child?! No!_ Lance, your mom loves you man!  now come on, deep breaths..."

* * *

 

"Deep breaths Lance" Pidge comforted Lance as best as she could, Lance eventually calmed down.  Hunk remembered Lance's anxiety attacks from when they were kids, it all first started when they were 13 at Middle School.  Hunk hated seeing Lance like this, seeing Lance so scared and worried about his family.  Hunk can't imagine how Lance feels right now, earlier that day, Lance was complaining of how his mom will have a "talk" with him and Rachael and argue with the two, and how Lance would ask for him to stay at Hunk's place instead..but _now_...now all Lance wants and _needs_ is to see his family safe.

"Listen, Sam told us your situation, and your free to leave after the action diminishes up there for a bit" Shiro told the three, they all looked at each other and nodded.  They couldn't do anything now..except..to wait...

 

**12:20**

An hour and a half have passed since the explosion, and everything seems calm for now.  Lance was sitting on the bunk bed in the room he shared with Plaxum, Hunk, Pidge, and another guy name Jet.  They were all quiet, nobody wanted to say anything with everything that has happened these past 4 hours.  The five then heard a knock by the doorway, seeing Sam, the figure they saw earlier, and 2 other people.

"Blue Boy, Sunshine, Nerd, let's go" Sam called the three to follow, the three were walking with the group until Hunk opened his mouth to ask a question.

"So..what is this place anyways? It seems well build, and i see structure's I'm not familiar with..so where are we?" Hunk asked, the figure talking with Shiro earlier then turned taround as they walked backwards.

"This is...well, _was_ an underground train-station; this one never got used, so it closed, I knew about it, so I made base here.  A person with earth abilities built rooms with the stone surrounding us, and helped so much with entrances, escape routs, and other stuff like that" the figure then smiled at Hunk.

"You remind me of them Sunshine...or would Hunk be better?" the figure asked Hunk, they had a somewhat deep voice, but with their height and face covered, it was hard to make out either they were a boy or a girl.

"Hunk's fine with me-"

"What's your name? Never caught it" Pidge asked in a somewhat sassy tone.

"Nikky's the name" Nikky then turned back around and continued walking.

"Before we go out, masks on" Nikky ordered, the others did with no hesitation, Lance then covered half of his face with his navy-blue bandana, Pidge and Hunk covered their face with goggles.

The group then slowly made their way outside, the light blinded all of them, Lance flinched at the light, covering his eyes, but he was shocked as to where he came to. 

_A School?...wait..could this be?_

"This used to be one of the classes that I used to go to...well Garrison's, welcome to Marmora Academy" Nikky's voice sounded almost filled with grief, they looked over, seeing Sam went quiet.  Lance remembered when he was on the bus every single morning, he would see Marmora Academy as the bus was driving past it.  the group looked to the left, seeing a gigantic hole gaping from the side, this morning, the sky was warm and clear, but now, now it was gray with a cold breeze.  Lance looked around at the rubble and teared textbooks, Hunk went quiet when he saw a large pile of pebbles with a blade laid atop of it.  The blade was made of silver with a gemstone in the middle, it was completely dark, almost like the life and energy had been drained from it.

"They used to be one of the teachers here at Marmora Academy.  She saved students when the attack happened, she tried fighting back...it's obvious that she lost...let's go" Nikky was completely quiet as they stepped into the hallway, feeling a little more warmth than the classroom,  they looked at their halls and lockers, comparing it to theirs.  Back at the Garrison, the halls were tiled with white, orange and turquoise, as the Marmora had a white and black marble flooring, and black and purple walls.

"We are cutting through here to grab things from the nurse's office and spare snacks from the vending machines, for all we know, these events might last for a few days or weeks" Sam read the list she was holding as the group then appeared at the door for the nurse's office.  One of the extra people that came with them walked up to the door, and starting moving the door handle.

"Huh...it's surprisingly unlocked" The male Outsider opened the door without hesitation, his eyes widened as he saw a knife being thrown towards him, he quickly moved, but he wasn't fast enough.  Next thing the group knew, one of their members were on the ground, they heard his cries of main as they saw blood cover his entire hand as he covered half of his face.  From the nurse's office, they heard a giggle, seeing a female Galra with a bob cocking her head to the side, a doctors mask with sharp teeth glowing on it from it, hearing her giggles, and 2 others with her.

"Darn...I missed, say, are _these_ the people that escaped from us earlier?" The Galra spoke as her eyes focused specifically on Nikky, Sam, and one of the others.

"Ezekiel! Take North, go back to base! Tox and Tranq, with me, Blue, Sunshine, Hack, you guys stick together!"  Nikky ordered everybody, almost as if they were the alpha leading the pack.  The entire group understood, and did as they were told.  Lance looked back as he ran, seeing 'Ezekiel' place his hand on 'North' and suddenly turn into dust and get blown away.  Lance saw Nikky, Sam, and thus 'Tox' run towards one direction, it's only safe for them to go the other.  Lance started running with Pidge and Hunk when he saw the lights flicker throughout the hallway,

_Crap...here too?!  It's just like back at the Garrison!_

Lance continued running until when they reached the middle of the hall, they suddenly stopped, seeing one of the Galra there, it was a man with horns protruding from his forehead, he then threw something.  The three tried to turn and run the other way, Pidge stumbled when she tried to run, the ball hit her back and ankles, causing a rope to wrap around her body, she stopped, and slammed to the floor.

"Pidge-AUGH!" Hunk ran back to help Pidge, he was about to bend until the Galra charged towards Hunk and kneed him in the gut, Hunk groaned in pain, and held his stomach, to his surprise, he was then kicked across his face, Hunk then slammed to the ground, he groaned in pain.  His cheek started to bleed as a bruise had just already started to from.

"HUNK!!!" Lance cried at his friend, Lance stumbled back, his class never practice combat, if anything, the most experience he got from 'combat' was from the Outsiders Cup.  But he got really angry at the soldier's next action.

"Listen Blue Boy, just surrender,give up, tell us where you and your friends came from, or I'll shoot _both_ of your friends' entire existence all over these blood-written floors" the Galra then pulled out a pistol, he pointed it at first Hunk's head, and then Pidge's.  Lance got _pissed_ , this guy is threatening to kill him and his friends, no way in hell...

"Like hell I am letting you hurt my family" Lance took a deep breath, the air around him, started to get cold, almost like as if winter made itself indoors.  Lance then exhaled, his breath could be seen, frost than began to spread on his face, from his cheekbones, all the way to across his cheeks.  He began to breathe more heavily, as frost began to cover his shoulder of his new vest, his pupils then turned to an icy-blue. Next thing Lance knew, he grabbed the waterbottle from his bag, spilled it all over the floor, Lance then raised his arm and bended the water into ice, and bended it the ice then formed into a hammer. 

"AAAAAHHH!" Lance then forcefully swung his arms forward, causing the ice-hammer to slam against the attacker.  At one point, Lance looked down at his hands, but..they weren't _his_ hands, instead of his warm tan with his new gloves, instead, he saw  pinky-pale color with webbed fingers and blue marks.  Everything was quiet for only a moment until he heard something.

"Lance!" It was Pidge, Lance blinked, everything was normal.  His hands were his hands...that was weird...Lance then ran over to Pidge and Hunk, he removed the rope device from Pidge's back and ankles, and helped Hunk up.

"Lance, what.was.that?!  You didn't know ANY ice abilities...and you pulled THIS, and you're fine?!" Hunk asked in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, Lance at one point, for whatever reason, your eyes started _glowing_ blue" Pidge pointed out.

"Wait...they did?" Lance didn't remember _that_ happening, but he saw Hunk and Pidge nod.  The three look down at the attacker, seeing he was knocked out-cold, the three looked at each-other.

"Come on, let's try and meet up with Nikky before this guy wakes back up" Hunk suggested, the others nodded, making their way back to where they came from.


End file.
